


Чудеса в Лондоне

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Molly_Malone



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Миди. Низкий рейтинг. [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author: roguelightning, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: «Ну за что мне это все?» — думал Никола. Будто до этого в его жизни было мало сложностей, теперь ему приходилось мучиться с карманным котом, у которого любимым делом было превращать его в супергероя с кошачьими ушками на голове. Это было просто возмутительно! И то, что ему приходилось мириться с флиртом Леди Баг, роскошной красавицы, по мнению некоторых, делу совсем не помогало.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554120) by [roguelightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning). 



> Действие происходит в Лондоне в 1888 году.

Из-за работы рядом с Хелен и ради нее самой Никола привык ко многому такому, что раньше у него в голове не укладывалось. Конечно, он делал все ради науки, а не ради любого шанса побыть рядом с ней, пусть даже для этого ему пришлось мириться с крошечным… вроде как котом, летающим в его лаборатории.

И он не виноват, что это случилось. Он нашел на своем столе черную коробочку и, естественно, открыл ее, не подумав о безопасности. Если Хелен про это узнает, она ему это до самой смерти припоминать будет.

— У тебя что, здесь совсем нет никакой еды? — создание на минуту замерло и недовольно посмотрело на него.

— Еды?

— Да, еды, — саркастично ответило создание. — Знаешь, такая белая, вкусная, пахучая штука?

— Ты это ешь? — неприятно удивился Никола. — Извини, у меня такого нет.

— Неправильный ответ, — создание коварно ухмыльнулось. 

И прежде, чем Никола успел его остановить, кот подлетел к одному из ящиков шкафа и ухватил своими крошечными ручками лабораторную пробирку.

— Не еда, — произнес он и выронил пробирку на пол. — Тоже не еда, — с этими словами он сбросил на пол еще несколько пробирок.

— Оооо, как блестит! — он повертел в руках лампочку. — А что оно…

Но Никола прервал его, поймав в стеклянную банку.

— Вот так, теперь мы можем поговорить, — сказал Никола, усаживаясь на стул с банкой в руках. — Что ты вообще такое?

— В настоящий момент я крайне недоволен тем, что меня заперли, — ответил крошечный кот и освободился из банки, внезапно разлетевшейся на тысячу осколков. 

— Так-то лучше.

Он стряхнул с себя частички стекла.

— Так на чем мы остановились? Ах да, ты задавал кучу вопросов и не давал никакой еды. Ну да ладно, будь по-твоему. Я — волшебное существо, Квами. Я дарую людям особые силы. Ну, одному человеку за раз, и ему или ей нужно носить вот это, — создание показало Тесле кольцо. — На, надень его.

— А ты уйдешь тогда из моей лаборатории? — спросил Никола, надевая кольцо. — Слушай, тебе надо не со мной говорить, у меня есть друг, она должна знать, что с тобой делать.

— Я никуда не уйду. И зовут меня Плагг, кстати. И я сомневаюсь, что твоя подруга сможет мне помочь.

— От тебя точно плакать хочется, — пробормотал Никола, бросаясь за Квами, чтобы он не разбил очередную лампочку.

— Ну, спасибо! Вот тебе обязательно держать свои вещи в таком идеальном порядке? Аж выть хочется. Все по полочкам, и никакой еды. 

— Я не ем. По крайней мере, не то, что ты считаешь едой. Выметайся из моей лаборатории, пока я тебя не заставил!

— Ну у тебя и норов, — развеселилось существо. — Правда, тебя нужно немного направить, но это мне по плечу. Я должен даровать тебе силу разрушения, так что немного ярости — это как раз то, что надо. О! А это выглядит неплохо! — Плагг обнаружил на полке фонограф.

— Интересно, а еда там есть? — задумался он и влетел внутрь трубы. Николе потребовалась вся его скорость, чтобы успеть поймать фонограф, прежде чем он упал на пол.

— Там нет ничего полезного, я тебя уверяю, — сказал Никола, осторожно возвращая инструмент обратно на полку. — А теперь вылезай оттуда, пока я когти не выпустил!

— Давно уже пора, — выдохнул Квами, и его засосало в кольцо на пальце Николы. И когда он позволил своим силам окутать Николу, только тогда он почувствовал это. Вампир, надо же! Мало того, что ему пришлось перебраться аж в Лондон, так теперь ему еще и придется работать с вампиром. То есть, это означало, что в ближайшем будущем у него практически не было шансов заполучить хоть что-то съедобное. Просто замечательно!

Никола подумал, что такой энергии он ни разу в жизни не ощущал. Энергия расходилась от пальца, где кольцо касалось кожи, и по всему телу, одев его в какой-то костюм, он полагал, хотя брюки, на его вкус, были несколько тесноваты. Но жилет ему понравился, и, надо признать, боевая палка смотрелась очень неплохо. В целом, все это смотрелось даже интересно, подумал он, проводя рукой по волосам. Стоп! Это что, кошачьи ушки?! Ругнувшись про себя, он бросился к зеркалу. Нет, с этим он точно не будет мириться, возмущался он, пытаясь убрать с головы эти идиотские ушки, но без успеха. Тогда он решил спрятать их под шляпой, обнаружившейся в лаборатории, и пошел искать Хелен. В конце концов, вероятнее всего, только она могла помочь ему. Что бы там ни собиралось предложить ему это существо, Никола точно не был заинтересован в этом, решил он для себя, пока бежал по коридорам университета, стараясь избегать странных взглядов. Хоть сейчас и была глубокая ночь, да и маска на лице помогла скрыться от знакомых, чертов хвост обязательно привлек бы нежелательное внимание. Никола не особо смотрел, куда бежит, так что неудивительно, что он столкнулся с женщиной, сбив ее с ног. Он вскочил на ноги и постарался сбежать как можно быстрее, но не смог, она крепко ухватила его за хвост.

— И куда это ты направился, котик? — спросила женщина, поднявшись на ноги. И тогда он заметил, во что она одета. Ярко-красное платье такого фасона, как был на ней, принесло бы много проблем любой женщине в то время. Ведь он обрисовывал ее фигуру во всех нужных местах. Но все же не это привлекло его внимание, и даже не узор из черного гороха на ее платье. Первым он заметил глаза этой дамы, едва скрытые маской, очень похожей на ту, что была на нем. Освещения не хватало, так что он не смог разобрать цвет ее глаз, но он был почти уверен, что они голубого цвета, оттенка, который напоминал ему о глазах Хелен.

— Должно быть, ты — мой напарник, — сказала дама. — Тикки говорила про тебя. Это моя Квами, — добавила она в ответ на его удивленный взгляд.

— У тебя тоже есть Квами? — спросил Никола. Значит, это был не единичный случай. Никола сделал себе мысленную пометку рассказать потом об этом Хелен.

— Есть, — улыбнулась она. — Пойдем, нам надо о многом поговорить. И, кстати, ты можешь называть меня Леди Баг, — и она протянула ему руку.

Никола последовал за таинственной дамой в неизвестность, думая, что, видимо, из этого может выйти что-то интересное. Но от ушек он точно избавится!


	2. Chapter 2

— Это и правда самое лучшее место для разговора? — Никола явно сомневался. Ему явно не нравилась перспектива мило поболтать с загадочной женщиной на крыше университета.

— Ну, если у тебя есть предложения получше… — начала она. — Постой! Мне надо проверить кое-что. — И тут она сняла с него шляпу.

— Я так и знала, — хихикнула она. — Кошачьи ушки! Интересно, а ты замурлычешь, если я почешу тебя за ушком?

— Это совершенно излишне, — Никола возмущенно выхватил шляпу у нее из рук и надел на голову. — Такое чувство, что тебя это все совсем не беспокоит, в отличие от меня.

— Ну а что тут не любить? — взволнованно ответила женщина. — Тебе дали суперспособности, дали шанс спасти мир. Конечно, и тут есть ограничения вроде выгорания суперсилы, и все такое. Но, я думаю, ты и так все это уже знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю, — буркнул Никола. — Этот мелкий гаденыш трансформировал меня прежде, чем я успел его расспросить. Постоянно повторял, что ему нужна еда.

— Это Плагг. Тикки мне говорила про него, — улыбнулась Леди Баг. — А еще она сказала, что он тот еще засранец, но, с другой стороны, слишком миленький, чтобы на него злиться.

— Он не показался мне миленьким, когда чуть не разгромил мне всю лаб... комнату.

— Тикки еще сказала, что он обычно выбирает людей под стать себе. Похоже, она и тут была права, — ответила Леди Баг, и Никола был счастлив, что его оговорка про лабораторию осталась незамеченной. Ему совершенно не нужно, чтобы она знала его настоящую личность.

— И чем я на него похож: тем, что засранец, или тем, что миленький? — вырвалось у него внезапно.

— Я еще не решила. Но для меня ты совсем не проблема. Конечно, тебе все это не сильно нравится, но в остальном…

— У меня кошачьи ушки, — возмутился Никола. — И у меня была своя жизнь до этого, знаете ли.

— Ну никто и не заставляет тебя все бросать. Трансформация — полностью обратимый процесс.

— Значит, у нее есть кнопка выкл.?

— Конечно, как и кнопка вкл. На которую ты, похоже, нажал случайно, раз ты не просил своего Квами трансформировать тебя. Подумай, что было перед тем, как ты трансформировался, что ты сказал ему?

— Ну, я сказал ему прекратить разрушать мою комнату и пригрозил, что покажу ему мои когти, если он не перестанет.

— Покажешь когти? — похоже, эта мысль явно понравилась Леди Баг. — Вообще-то, это многое объясняет. Значит, тебе надо сказать что-то противоположное по смыслу, чтобы вернуться к своему привычному облику.

— То есть когти… — начал было Никола, но она остановила его, прижав палец к губам.

— Не сейчас. Ты же не хочешь открыть мне свою настоящую личность? И я почти уверена, что с ушками ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем без них.

— Ты всегда такая откровенная с мужчинами, которых только что повстречала?

— Уж извините, если я считаю, что женщина может быть такой, какой ей только заблагорассудится, — отбрила она ледяным тоном. — А теперь честно ответь мне, если ты с этим не согласен, потому что я не смогу работать с человеком с такими взглядами.

— Да я не имел в виду ничего такого, — начал оправдываться Никола. — Просто я… да ничего.

— Что?

— Я не могу тебе ничего сказать. Ничего личного, правда, — добавил он, взглянув на нее. — Просто, если бы я сказал тебе, что я потрясающе выгляжу без ушек и по мне сохнут почти все девушки, кроме той одной, которая мне нужна, тогда я бы дал тебе слишком много информации о себе.

— И с чего бы это?

— Мадам, мы же в Англии, — ухмыльнулся Никола. — А здесь не так уж и много красивых джентльменов.

На это она рассмеялась, и ее гнев сразу пропал.

— Так что с этой девушкой, которая тебе нравится? Ты уверен, что она не обращает на тебя никакого внимания?

— Она обручена. Причем с редкостным идиотом.

— А может, тебе стоит показаться перед ней в этом костюме. Кто знает, может, тогда ты ей понравишься больше?

— Так, значит, тебе все это нравится по этой причине? Хочешь, чтобы мужчины теряли от тебя голову, а платье поможет тебе в этом?

— Котик, я просто дала тебе совет, — печально улыбнулась она. — Для меня это больше похоже на побег.

— То, что дает тебе шанс быть свободной. Да, это все объясняет.

— На этом и закончим, — сказала Леди Баг. Ей не хотелось признаваться, что для нее это было сродни компенсации, будто карма исправляет то, что из Пятерки только она одна не стала чем-то большим, чем была раньше. Но прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, они услышали крик где-то неподалеку.

— Давай, котик, это наш сигнал на выход, — она поднялась и отряхнула колени.

— Пойдем, котик, пора спасать мир! — добавила она, увидев, что Никола не сдвинулся с места. И, не дожидаясь его, она швырнула свое йо-йо и прыгнула на ближайшее здание.

Такой метод передвижения явно не для него, думал Никола, стараясь не отстать от нее. Он использовал свой шест, чтобы приземляться как можно грациознее после каждого прыжка, и втайне радовался, что ее не особо впечатляет то, что он после каждого прыжка более чем на сотню футов ухитряется приземляться на лапы.

— Назад! — прошептала она, когда он наконец нагнал ее. Она ухватила его за хвост, оттащила за каменную стену в укрытие и дала знак сидеть тихо.

— Там, — Леди Баг указала перед собой.

— Это…? — спросил Никола и увидел создание, на которое она показывала. Оно выглядело похожим на льва, правда, с лицом печального старика. А еще он вроде был из камня, будто одна из гаргулий с башни университета ожила. Эта тварь загнала в угол молодую женщину, слишком перепуганную, чтобы сдвинуться с места, и теперь приближалась к ней.

— Я отвлеку его, а ты спасай девушку, — прошептала Леди Баг и прежде, чем Никола успел ее остановить, выскочила из укрытия.

— Что за дела, Билл? — спросила она совсем не удивленным тоном. — Я думала, что мы договорились, что молодых девиц трогать нельзя.

Тварь при этом остановилась, видимо, решив, что девица уже не стоит ее внимания. Вместо этого повернулась к Леди Баг и угрожающе зарычала. В этот момент Никола воспользовался шансом, схватил девушку и сбежал с ней подальше от чудовища. Оно заметило их и повернуло голову, но Леди Баг кинула свое йо-йо ему в голову.

— Его тоже нельзя трогать, Билл, успела сказать она перед тем, как тварь прыгнула на нее, повалила на землю и обездвижила.

— Эй, каменная рожа! — выкрикнул Никола, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но безуспешно.

— Используй свои силы! — крикнула ему Леди Баг сквозь рык чудовища. — Просто скажи “котоклизм”, это даст тебе способность уничтожить любой объект, которого ты коснешься.

— Понял! — и Никола сделал, что требовалось. И только слово слетело с его губ, он увидел, как в его правой ладони начинает сгущаться черный туман. Чувство при этом было совершенно непривычное. Он уже контролировал раньше электричество, но это ощущалось как нечто противоположное. Электричество было теплым и приятным, а это было холодным и пугающим. “Так вот как ощущается сила разрушения”, — подумал он, когда бежал к чудовищу, а потом поднял руку в воздух.

— Нет! Не его! — крикнула Леди Баг, и он замер на месте. — Не делай ему больно! — она умудрилась освободить правую руку, швырнула йо-йо в ближайшую колонну и выскользнула из лап чудовища. Как только она оказалась в безопасности, Никола использовал свои силы на стене рядом, от чего она рухнула и поймала таким образом чудовище.

— Не делай ему больно? Билл? — он поверить не мог. — Леди Баг, что за черт?

— Он приятный парень, как правило, — объяснила Леди Баг, бросая свое йо-йо в воздух. — Супер-Шанс! — крикнула она, и скоро ей в руку упал свисток.

— Мн он не кажется приятным, — Никола махнул в сторону чудовища, пытавшегося выбраться из-под завала.

— Ерунда! — улыбнулась Леди Баг и начала насвистывать мелодию. Это, похоже, успокоило создание, скоро оно свернулось калачиком и начало похрапывать. — Я же сказала, Билл — хороший парень. Музыка его, похоже, успокаивает.

— И как именно ты это узнала?

— Долгая история, — отмахнулась она. — А у нас получилась хорошая команда, да, котик? — спросила она, и Никола не мог не кивнуть в ответ. — А теперь мне пора идти. Когда мы используем свои способности, наши Квами слабеют и не могут поддерживать сим… трансформацию долго.

— По крайней мере я избавлюсь от ушек, — проворчал Никола, но, похоже, теперь они его раздражали уже не так, как раньше.

— Обязательно накорми своего Квами, ему надо восстановить силы, — добавила Леди Баг. — Увидимся, котик! — и она исчезла.

Никола остался один в темноте, на губах была улыбка, пусть и против его воли. Может быть, у них и правда неплохая команда. Но все же ему надо рассказать об этом Хелен. Хотя бы про то, какие загадочные создания бродят по ночам по Оксфорду. Конечно, исключая его самого.


	3. Chapter 3

— Он симпатичный, — довольно прощебетала Квами, заработав возмущенный взгляд от женщины, на чьей ладони она сейчас находилась.

— Я обручена, Тикки, — возразила Хелен.

— Это на английском значит — он не симпатичный? — засмеялась Тикки. — Потому что иначе я не слышу, чтобы ты не соглашалась со мной.

— Ой, замолчи, — Хелен это сейчас совсем не нужно. Она совсем не хочет думать о том, какая у них сложилась хорошая команда, как он выслушал ее совет и ни разу не пожаловался, и его не смутил тот факт, что она — женщина. И уж конечно, ей совсем не надо было вспоминать, как он был хорош в том костюме. 

— Есть мысли о том, кто он? — спросила Хелен. — Я понимаю, что я не должна знать, — добавила она, заметив взгляд Тикки, — но это ты выбрала меня своей Леди Баг, так что ты должна понимать, что мне не понравится, если у кого-то есть суперсилы, а я об этом человеке ничего не знаю.

— Зная Плагга, это будет та еще заноза в заднице, — рассмеялась Тикки. — Он всегда выбирает таких людей. Симпатичные, но редкостные занозы. Точно такие же, как и он сам.

— Ха, это многое объясняет, — усмехнулась Хелен. — Это у тебя влюбленность в Плагга, и ты проецируешь это на меня.

— Какая глупость! — возмутилась Тикки. — Мы просто очень крепко дружим. И у него действительно хороший вкус на выбор людей, это у него не отнимешь.

— У нас проблема, — с этими словами в лабораторию вошел Джеймс, Хелен едва успела накрыть Тикки шляпкой.

— Я думал, что особенными здесь были только мы пятеро, — Джеймс вздохнул и указал на статью в газете.

— Таинственная женщина спасает юную девушку от нападения предположительно гаргульи, — прочла вслух Хелен, и тут вбежал Никола и выхватил газету у нее из рук.

— Я могу все объяснить, — он запинался, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Объяснить что именно, Никола? — Хелен удивленно приподняла бровь.

— Ужасное несчастье было предотвращено вчера ночью, когда женщина, одетая в костюм божьей коровки, предположительно спасла девушку от нападения гаргульи, — прочел Никола. — Девушка клянется, что на нее напала статуя, а эта женщина успокоила статую, спев ей, — продолжил он. — Так, значит, здесь нечего объяснять, — сказал он, стараясь скрыть облегчение в голосе. Похоже, газета проигнорировала то, что рядом с ней был мужчина в костюме кота. Глупо, конечно, но он даже немного ревновал. Но все же это не стоит обсуждать с Хелен, точно не тогда, когда рядом есть другие люди.

— На девушку напал Билл, не говоря о том, что эта женщина знала, как усмирить гаргулью, — обратил их внимание Джеймс. — Похоже, что у нас конкуренция.

— Ну, я бы это так не назвал, — возразил Никола. — Скорее всего, эта женщина посчитала забавным поиграть в народного мстителя ночку-другую.

— Или она обнаружила, что обладает суперсилами и решила использовать их на благое дело, — вступила Хелен, и тут ее обняли чьи-то руки. Сначала она сопротивлялась контакту, но скоро нехотя сдалась.

— А я-то думал, что тут только одна женщина создает проблемы, — прошептал Джон ей на ухо.

— Она не создает никаких проблем, маленький Джонни, — возмущенно глянул на него Никола. — и я склонен полагать, что Хелен права в принципе. Эта женщина, вероятно, хотела опробовать свои свежие суперспособности и решила, что начать с гаргульи вполне можно.

— И почему это последнее время женщины получают такие силы? — спросил Джон и получил за это возмущенный взгляд от Хелен.

— Я не говорю, что они не заслуживают таких сил, любимая, но ты видишь, что у нас и так достаточно проблем с теми силами, что мы получили, особенно у некоторых, — и тут он бросил взгляд на Николу. — Мне сложно представить, как бы женщина со всем этим могла справиться.

— Да уж явно получше, чем ты, — проворчал Никола. — Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сделал что-нибудь полезное с тех пор, как научился телепортироваться.

— Конечно, потому что выпивать кровь не до последней капли это очень полезно, — бросил в ответ Джон.

— Хочешь, чтобы я показал, что будет, если я выпью все? Хотя забудь, если мне и придется выпить кого-то досуха, то я уж точно не с тебя стану начинать.

— Джентльмены, прошу вас, — Хелен встала между ними. — Мне не кажется, что эта Леди Баг — наша проблема, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Хотя нам и стоит приглядывать за ней и всеми похожими на нее, если такие появятся. Нам же не надо, чтобы в моду вошло быть героем в маске.

— Согласен. Я попробую порасспрашивать людей, видел ли ее еще кто—нибудь, — предложил Джеймс.

— Хорошая идея, — улыбнулась ему Хелен. — Джеймс сможет охватить гораздо большую территорию, если ты ему поможешь, Джон. Я к вам скоро присоединюсь, только соберу кое-какие вещи, — добавила она, увидев его взгляд. 

Со вздохом Джон вышел, но перед этим поцеловал ее в губы, не сводя при этом взгляд с Николы. Вампиру из-за этого хотелось оторвать ему голову, ведь Джон каким-то образом догадался о его влюбленности в Хелен, несколько пугающая мысль, учитывая то, что обычно Джон не проявлял острого ума. Так что он делал все, что было в его власти, чтобы напомнить Николе: Хелен принадлежит ему. Это было бессмысленно, потому что, во-первых, если бы он ее действительно знал, то понял бы: она не принадлежит никому, и особенно ему. И, во-вторых, они уже были обручены, так что Никола ничего не мог сделать. Но это не мешало ему желать смерти Джону множеством разнообразных и болезненных способов.

— Ну ладно, Никола, выкладывай, — сказала Хелен, как только они остались одни. — Что ты знаешь об этой Леди Баг?

Ее голос звучал как-то странно, и он никак не мог понять, в чем дело. Если бы он не знал Хелен так хорошо, он бы подумал, что это страх, но этого же просто быть не может. Маленький Квами казался скорее милым, чем опасным. Он быстро оценил свои варианты. Один — это сказать ей всю правду, но, значит, и сказать ей про Плагга, не говоря уже о том, что он тогда нарушит свое обещание Леди Баг. Да, он знал ее всего лишь одну ночь, но она спасла ему жизнь, так что он хотя бы должен сохранить ее тайну. Но опять же, врать Хелен — это не вариант. Так что он решил сказать ей только часть правды. 

— Она работает не одна, — сказал Никола. — Ты же знаешь, я не особо люблю спать. Так получилось, что я проследил за ней прошлой ночью. С ней работает один парень, я вообще не понимаю, почему он не попал в газеты вместе с ней. В смысле, с моей точки зрения, он сыграл важную роль в спасении той девушки.

— Значит, два жука? — спросила Хелен, улыбнувшись. Значит, Никола следовал за ними ночью. Ну что же, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, у него хватило такта не вмешиваться в их дела.

— Нет, другой выглядел как кот. У него даже были ушки и все такое, и он был в черном костюме.

— И ты сказал, что он помогал Леди Баг спасать ту девушку, да? — спросила Хелен. — Он вроде как приятный парень. Очень неплохо выглядел в этом своем костюме.

— Чепуха! Ну ты же не думаешь, что… — начал было Никола. Правда, он очень хорошо знал эти искорки смеха в ее глазах. Она действительно говорила то, что думает. Что же, в конце концов, может, из этого и получится что-то интересное...


End file.
